Roller Coaster Honeymoon
by Monkeyface23
Summary: Piper & Leo Finally get to on their Honeymoon. Lots of Twists & Turns. R/R Please


Roller Coaster Honeymoon  
  
The following is based on actual events, some modifications have been made.  
  
Note: Leo and Piper haven't seen each other in one month. Both have been working extremely hard. The elders had agreed to give Leo two weeks off, if he trained a new whitelighter for a month.  
  
Scene: P3, Piper's office  
  
   
  
Piper (on the phone): "Thank you," hangs up, sitting back down into her chair  
  
Phoebe walks in, "Hi, Pip. Whatcha doing?"  
  
Piper: "Hi Phoebe. I just finished booking the bands for the next two months and now I'm going to go home to start packing for my honeymoon," a smile appears on her face as she finishes talking  
  
Phoebe walks up to her older sister and gives her a hug, "I'm so happy for you."  
  
Piper: "Thanks, Okay we better get going because if I don't get home and pack, I'm not going anywhere"  
  
   
  
At the Manor  
  
Piper races up the stairs. Phoebe goes into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. On the refrigerator she sees a note from Prue, "I'll be at the studio late, don't wait up. Love Prue" Phoebe goes over to the table and sits down to drink her water. A piece of paper appears with Piper written across the front. The youngest Halliwell recognizes Leo's handwriting  
  
Phoebe goes to the bottom of the stairs and yells up the stairs, " Piper you just got a supernatural note." Phoebe hears the door to Piper's room open and close, her footsteps get louder as she rushes to and then down the stairs, "Thanks Pheebs," she says as she takes the note from her.  
  
Piper (reading out loud): "Honey, meet me outside the airport, by the front entrance on Saturday at 5:00A.M.  Love Always, Leo." Folding the piece of paper… "Oh, well…I haven't seen him in 4 weeks a few more hours won't kill me"  
  
Piper rushes back up the stairs to continue pack. Leaves Phoebe thinking, Man I haven't seen her move that fast since she got over her Ayorro fever.  
  
Airport  
  
Leo finally spots that long brown head of hair, he loves running his fingers through, "Been waiting long?" He kisses her with all the built-up passion of a month. Pulling away, slightly out of breath, Piper replies grinning, "It feels like a lifetime."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Let's go!" Picks up Piper's bags and takes them over to the terminal. They wait wrapped in each others arms so unaware of everything that is going on around them, that they almost miss their boarding call  
  
Loudspeaker: "Flight B2374 From San Francisco to New York is now boarding"  
  
Piper: "Here we go."  
  
Leo: "Finally!" He lightly brushes his lips to Piper's. He takes her hand as they board the plane.  
  
Finding their seats, Leo asks Piper, "Honey, want the window?"  
  
Piper: "No, thanks. You fly so much, but you never get to enjoy the view, it's time you did. And I start to feel kinda queasy if I'm in small places for to long…" Glancing at the seat "… and looking at the amount of room we have here definitely qualifies"  
  
A stewardess walks by, "Please take your seats." Leo gets in and lowers himself into the seat. Piper sits beside him. The stewardess continues to the front of the plane. Getting there she starts her tone of voice implying that she is tired of the speech she has give hundreds of times " Welcome on board, my name is Susan. Are there any first time flyers with us today? A few people raise their hands including Leo. Piper lifts an eyebrow questionably. Leo leans towards her and whispers, his breath warm against her ear, "Hey, it's my first time on an airplane." Piper smiles at him, kisses his cheek and slowly shakes her head.  
  
They return their attention toward Susan "…. In case of an emergency the exits are located here (pointing to her right) and at the back on the left, oxygen masks will be lowered from over head if needed. We should be arriving in New York about 2:00 P.M. We will be able to serve drinks in about 15 minutes. Breakfast will served at 9:00.  If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Are there any question?" No one moved. "Thank you for flying with United Airlines and enjoy your flight." Susan disappears behind the curtain.  
  
Piper looks at Leo, he is leaning on his headrest, eyes shut. Piper gently squeezes his hand whispering, "Go ahead and rest, you've been working so hard." She sits there for a while enjoying the peaceful sight of her husband's relaxed muscles, the rise of fall of his chest, the beating of his heart.  
  
Remembering where she is, Piper looks over Leo and out the window. The image temporarily takes her breath away, but leaning closer to the window while still spectacular, the sight suddenly seems familiar. Where have I seen that color, she wonders. "Oh, it's not important she mumbles to herself.  
  
An hour later, Leo tries to figure out where he is. Up his head comes, his eyes lock with Piper's. Leo takes her hand, realization dawns, a grin appears on his lips. Piper suddenly says, "Oh, that's it!" Leo looks at her confused, "Huh???" Piper replies, "Nothing". They spend the rest of that flight hand in hand.  
  
Getting off one plane to board the next flight. Piper places her right hand in Leo's left hand as they sit back to enjoy the final leg of their long trip to their honeymoon destination. Following the same routine of the previous flight, emergency procedure, napping, except that this time, it's Piper. Leo watching, waiting patiently for those brown eyes to open.  
  
Arriving at the room, Piper wanted to unpack, but Leo wanted to shower with Piper. Leo got his way; it didn't take much to convince Piper that Leo's activity would be more fun.  
  
Piper tried to step out of the huge tub, but Leo pulls her back in. "Come on, Leo I really wanna surprise you with my new bathing suit."  Leo lets her go "Alright, meet you at the door in 5 minutes."  
  
Piper walks out, pulling the door closed behind her.  Leo takes in Piper starting with the top of her head, the silky long strands that go half way down her back, continuing to her lovely brown eyes to her shoulders with the straps hugging snugly, those perfect breasts that fit perfectly into each of his hands covered by the tight purple material, the curves that he could spend forever with his arms around, further down her thighs, and finally the light material ends opening to long, long soft legs, her feet slipped into flip flops. Leo finishes, inhaling deeply, "Wow, have I told you recently how beautiful you are?" Piper doesn't answer, she's too busy admiring Leo, the short light blond soft hair that feels amazing between her fingers, the crystal clear blue eyes, that remind her of the spectacular sight on the airplane, the strong arms that make her feel so secure, muscular chest, the flat abdomen lightly covered with blond curls that continue into the waistband of his yellow trunks with scattered orange small spots and stripes. Opening to strong legs. Piper raises her eyes, "Umm…Leo we better get out of here or we might not get out of here for two weeks." Leo nods, spins around grabs their beach bag takes her hand and out they go, running, before their emotions get the best of them.  
  
Days were filled with sunshine, the sky an amazing blue, with puffy white clouds. Every day was spent on the beach, massaging each other with suntan lotion. Focusing on only each other, as if on their own deserted island. An occasional beach ball, volleyball, or a freesbie would break they spell only long enough to return the object to its rightful owner. Piper read a book, while Leo played volleyball with groups that were one player short. The lovebirds buried each other in the sand, dug each other out. As Leo finishes dusting off Piper back,  
  
 Piper says, "Honey, will you come with me?"  
  
Leo: "Sure"  
  
Piper: "Don't you want to know where we are going?"  
  
Leo: "Yeah, but I'd go anywhere with you, to the moon, Mars, ANYWHERE!"  
  
Piper: "Me too, but right now I don't want to go that far."  
  
Leo: "Okay, where do you want to go?"  
  
Piper takes a deep breath, " I want to go…. I want to go in the water."  
  
Leo knowing of her intense fear of the ocean, ever since Patty drowned, Piper hadn't gone near the ocean, much less in it. "Are you sure?"  
  
Piper: "Yes, but promise me you will stay by my side"  
  
Leo: "Of course"  
  
Walking slowly down towards the water holding hands, Leo feels Piper start tensing, as they get closer. Leo asks, "You alright?"  
  
Piper tightens her grip on Leo's hand,  "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
Approaching the water's edge, he asked again, "Okay?"  
  
Piper faces him, "Okay."  
  
Leo sees her getting more nervous "Piper, would you like me to carry you into the water?"  
  
Piper thinking about the security she feels in his arms replies, "Yes, Please!" She puts her hands around the back of his neck, grabbing her by the waist he lifts her up easily as she wraps her legs around his waist. He takes advantage of the position to kiss her lips lightly.  
  
During the kiss, he felt Piper relax, slightly. He starts walking slowly to the very edge of the water, reaching the edge, he tells Piper, "If you start getting scared, let me know and I will run out of there as fast as my legs will carry us."  
  
Piper bends down towards him and whispers in his ear, "I Love You!" He starts walking into the water. The water reaches his waist and the waves are gently tapping Piper's legs and her behind, her head resting on his chest. "Piper, you want to come down?"  
  
After considering the situation, "Yes, please, but more over there," pointing to the more shallow end." He walks over and slowly sets her down; he keeps her hand in his. She stands there looking down at the water. She looks up at Leo, "I did it, I did it!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The look of pure joy on her face made Leo's heart leap. He picks her up and swings her around, "I know sweetheart, I know. I'm so proud of you" They stand there for a while in each others arms. Finally it's time to get out of the water. They walk out hand in hand.  
  
Back at their towel, Leo sits stretching out his legs in front of him, Piper settles down resting in Leo's arms to watch the sun as it sets. Slowly watching as the sky transformed from red to orange and to purple finally ending with black. After the magnificent show, the couple collected their belongings and dashed back to their room both knowing they had left something unfinished making their hurried exit.  
  
All the pent up zeal of the last four weeks was unleashed. Still slightly damp, Leo's trunks were quickly discarded into the bathroom along with Piper's bathing suit. Sensing a hunger in each other, a need consuming every movement, quickly they were joined, feeling whole for the first time in what had felt like an eternity. Piper's eyes open, sees Leo's bare shoulder, she kisses it gently. Leo awakens at the sensation of Piper's lips and scoops her on to him. This time, they both took their time, allowing their hands and lips to explore freely, leaving a trail of heat along the skin; as soon as contact was broken a chill replaced it. Afterwards both lay marveling at the strength of the emotions that could be ignited by a simple touch. Piper and Leo were soul mates and they knew it. No words required.  
  
The next twelve days went by with lightening speed. Time was spent much like that first day; Leo would help Piper into the water. Each day progressing a little bit more, by the final day Piper was floating on her back and could hold her head under water for five seconds, Leo never taking his eyes off her. Then Piper stands in the water and Leo swam around her. Afterwards, watching the coloration of the sky transform into a starry night both considering the endless possibilities of the universe.  Nights were filled with lovemaking and cuddling, enjoying each other and being together, long conversations. It was Heaven.  
  
But much too quickly it was time to go back to the reality of, running P3, demons, charges, elders.  
  
Airport  
  
Piper and Leo check the luggage and hit the gift shop looking for something for Prue and Phoebe, knowing that if they arrive at the manor without gifts they'd never be allowed in the front door. Getting, for Prue, a small souvenir camera that shows different Jamaican tourist attractions, including a waterfall, a sunset and a crystal clear ocean, it was like a photo album of Piper and Leo's honeymoon, it had everything, but the passionate nights. For Phoebe, they found a calendar with photos like Prue's camera.  
  
After finding two seats,  
  
Leo: "I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure our flight will be leaving on time."  
  
Piper: "Alright, I'll be waiting, hurry back" Leo gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Leo returns mumbling and shaking his head.  
  
Piper: "Oh no, What's wrong?"  
  
Leo: "Our flight back to New York was cancelled."  
  
Piper: "Cancelled? As in not flying…isn't there some other flight, they can squeeze us into?"  
  
Leo: "No, there are no other flights. The next flight isn't until tomorrow."  
  
Piper: "But I have to be back at P3 by Tuesday!"  
  
Leo: "I'm real sorry honey, but what can we do?"  
  
Piper: "Yeah, you're right" A small grin slowly appears on her face "There is one good thing about us having to stay here."  
  
Leo takes her hand, "Yeah, there could be an up side to all this"  
  
He sits down next to her and they enjoy watching the people rush around them. Guessing where they are going and all the details of their everyday life.  
  
14 Hours later  
  
Leo is nodding off. Piper is asleep curled up in her chair with her head on his lap.  
  
Over the loudspeaker: "Attention, If you were supposed to be on BN7638  to New York. please report to Gate L".  
  
Leo: "Pip, I'll be back soon, I'm gonna see what's going on."  
  
Piper lifts her head up so that Leo can slip out. Still groggily she says "kay" and folds her arms under her head and goes back to sleep. Leo comes back to find Piper in the same position he left her, gently, but urgently shakes her shoulder. She lifts up her head; Leo says quickly "They can put us on a small flight that will get us to New York." Piper, "Let's go," yawns.  
  
By the time Leo went back to get Piper, the other passengers were already boarding the plane. "Come on we gotta hurry!" Leo tells Piper while lightly guiding her to the end of the line by her elbow.  
  
Piper drops into the seat closest to the door, at the end of the aircraft. Leo sits down next to her, putting his arm around his love, she snuggles closer to him. He tenderly kisses her forehead. His eyes closing.  
  
A loud blast awakens the sleeping pair. Piper's hands rise on their own accordance, in what recently had become an automatic reaction too fear. Time kept going. Leo grabs Piper's raised hand; his too had become a habitual response. The front of the plane disappeared in a gulf of flames. The front of the plane was gone. Piper looks over at Leo and sees pure terror in his eyes. That look. That look, she had never seen that look, through all demons, warlock, darklighters. She had never seen such horror in his eyes.  
  
As the shock wears off, Piper looks out the front of the plane. The melted metal, an opening leading to darkness, the sky. Piper realizes that they are not alone. There were five other people with them. Two elderly ladies were screaming over and over. It reminded Piper of the banshee's high- pitched yell.  A middle aged man was holding a little girl, both of them crying silently. A women seated to Leo's left was clutching a Bible, praying.  
  
 Slowly plane tipped forward. Piper let go of Leo's hand and clung to him with every ounce of her strength. Leo clung back, whispering, "I love you…. I love you…. I love you…" over and over again. Piper hid her face behind Leo's neck and waited…  
  
The plane continued dropping. The darkness of the sky was gone, the darkness of the peaceful water in its place. The impact was as strong as the explosion. Piper's hands started sliding off of Leo, unfortunately she tried to regain it right when they crashed into the water. Piper hit the water with Leo directly over her. Piper sank into the sea, her lungs on fire. Images of Prue, Phoebe, Leo flashing before her eyes.  Remembering the sight of Leo's strong arms pulling the clear water, his muscular legs kicking the water.  Doing the best she could to ignore the pain shooting up and down her spine she starts to copy Leo's movements. Reaching the surface, still using her legs she takes a sputtering breath. Letting her eyes adjust to the air, trying see through the darkness, "LEO…LEO," she starts yelling, no response. Thinking about it, Piper decides it would be better to stay where she is and wait for Leo to find her. He's a better swimmer and she'd be better off concentrating on staying afloat. She floats on her back and waits  
  
Meanwhile Leo was trying to clear his head on the surface of the ocean. He was really worried about Piper, knowing about her fear of the dark. She went into the water with him, but the circumstances were completely different and her fear was probably back. He had to find her. He tried to sense her, but failed, he calmed down by telling himself that the Elders had probably removed his powers along with Piper's. He was in a lot of pain, but nothing was broken. He set off on his search. Calling Piper's name a few times he was relieved to see that she wasn't that far away from him. Hearing Leo calling her, Piper let her legs sink into the water and started kicking "Leo, I'm over here."  
  
As Leo swims next to her, he says,  "Piper, I love you."  
  
Piper: "I love you.  We have to swim, come on"  
  
Leo: "Okay, let's go"  
  
He follows her as she swims toward the lights on shore, amazed at her strength, here she was facing her biggest fear, but so calm, realizing for the zillionth time since they had met how unbelievable she was and how incredibly lucky he is to have her love him.  
  
Six hours later, their arms and legs felt like they had been filled with lead, their lungs ready to explode, they finally reached shore. Collapsing on shore side by side, gratefully that they were still together.  
  
An ambulance arrives. Checking their vital signs, while their breathing sounds a little labored, it's nothing serious, just exhausted after what must have been quite a swim. A male EMT tries to lead Leo away as he puts a blanket around a soaking wet Leo, but Leo grabs Piper's hand and refuses to let go. A female EMT takes the brown strands away from Piper's face and wraps her in a brown blanket. Two other EMTs bring out two stretchers with two wooden boards. The boards are slid under Piper and Leo. Lifting them up and placing them on the stretchers. Trying to separate them once more, their first priority is getting them to the hospital.  
  
Once they were loaded into the ambulance, Leo starts to mumble, "Pi…. Pi…. Piper."  
  
Paul (the male EMT): "I guess her name is Piper"  
  
Nancy (female EMT): "Piper, Piper, Can you hear me? Open your eyes."  
  
Piper opens her eyes, looks at the two faces looking down at her, turns her head to her right, then quickly to her left sees Leo squeezes his had gently and closes her eyes again.  
  
Piper: "Leo, I'm soooo cold," As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Leo's left arm tries to reach toward Piper, but because of the IV line in his arm his arm was tied to the side of the stretcher.  
  
Nancy: "Wow."  
  
Paul: "Yeah, everything looks okay"  
  
At the hospital, they tried to separate them again. This time they succeeded in getting Piper to let go of Leo's hand, but when they started to take Piper out of the room, when they reached the doorway Leo shouted out,  "Piper"  
  
Nancy and Paul, who were leaving, turned around mid-stride and ran back, just as Piper was placed next to Leo again.  
  
Leo and Piper were examined thoroughly. Doctor determined that both were suffering from a case of exhaustion and mild hypothermia, but once warmed and allowed to rest they would be fine.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Leo wakes up, very, very, very hot realizing he's not in his own bed and remembers the events of the past several hours. Trying to get up, but failing because he is wrapped in what reminds him of bubble wrap, except instead a being clear it's gray. Trying again he moans as pain shoots through his body, he settles for turning his head to watch his beautiful wife sleep, also wrapped in bubble wrap. A nurse walks in sees Leo awake, but decides not to interrupt.  
  
Piper's eyes open a few minutes later, as she sees Leo, the corners of her mouth rise, "Hi"  
  
Leo: "Hey"  
  
Piper tries to move, "Ouch! Not a good idea was it?"  
  
Leo, "No, definitely not one of your best"  
  
Piper: "Leo, are you hot?"  
  
Leo:  "Yeah…. burning" Smiles  
  
The nurse returns and sees the two patients staring into each other's eyes. She goes off to get the doctor.  
  
The doctor walks in "Hello, my name is Dr. Grant, How are you two feeling?"  
  
Piper and Leo: "Hot!"  
  
Dr. Grant, laughs, "Good, I would be too if I were in there. Sarah (nurse) will you help me get Piper out of there, while I get Leo out?"  
  
After, they were sitting up holding hands Piper asked, "Dr. How do you know our names?" He told them the story of how they were found, as they nodded  
  
Leo: "So, is there anything else wrong with us other than this intense soreness?"  
  
Dr: "No, You're fine and so are mother and child."  
  
Piper's jaw drops, "What?????"  
  
Leo gawks at the doctor.  
  
Dr: "You do know you are six weeks pregnant, don't you?"  
  
Leo: "Wait a minute, you're saying…PIPER!" turning to face her.  
  
Piper's mouth is still open, "Oh my god…." The information finally registering  
  
She looks over at Leo, her eyes filled with tears, Leo's eyes glistening.  
  
He reaches over wraps her in his arms, kisses her deeply.  
  
END 


End file.
